


The Missing Link

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi are convinced the two of them belong together, yet their Soulmate Marks never show up, causing quite some doubt.Then Valtteri comes into the equation, and eveything only becomes more complicated





	The Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/gifts).



> It's been aaaaaages since I wrote Botsimi and I've missed it so much! This is basically a try out to get into their dynamics once more, cos I miss writing about them <3
> 
> Also partially thanks to Anna_banana for her never ending enthusiasm (which mostly consists out of 'AAAAAAH" and lots of heart emojis) whenever anything Botsimi was mentiones <3
> 
> Any Botsimi requests are very welcome! And enjoy reading ^-^

There had been a bond between them from the moment they met. Sebastian, still young and wide eyed, had seemed more than a little frightened about everything going on around him and Kimi, completely contradicting his usual behaviour, walked over to introduce himself to the new driver.

Kimi had hesitated when Sebastian had held out his hand for him to shake. He had forgotten his gloves, and Sebastian wasn’t wearing any either. Instead of shaking the German’s hand, Kimi had patted his shoulder, making sure only to touch Seb’s shirt and not his skin.

He knew very well there was a possibility that the German was his Soulmate, but he feared the Marks. He had no time to bond with someone, no time to be together with anyone. And being with his One honestly scared him. So he always made sure to never touch anyone’s skin, which meant he wouldn’t get a Mark.

It was only after a year or so, that Kimi suddenly reached out and laced his fingers together with Seb’s, letting out a shuddering breath when their palms pressed together. Sebastian was more than surprised, but then swallowed thickly.

“You think..?” he whispered. Kimi swallowed thickly, tightening his hold around Sebastian’s hand a little. It had been so long since he had dared to properly touch someone other than his family, that he had forgotten how nice it was to just simply hold hands with someone.

“I want it to be you.” he said simply. Seb let out a shuddering breath and leaned in to bring their lips together, gasping at the contact. They stayed close together after they broke the kiss, neither man looking down at their wrists, too scared to see the truth.

“I love you.” they whispered to each other late that night, their bodies bare and covered in a thin layer of sweat, their expressions soft and satisfied. Kimi brought Seb close one more time, pressing a kiss to his lips before finally looking down to their wrists, expecting to see dark ink drawn over them.

The heartbreak when he realised their wrists were empty was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

~~~

They stayed together, of course they did. Kimi had never loved anyone as strongly as he loved Seb, and he knew Sebastian loved him too. The lack of Marks made Kimi fearful at times, dreading the time when Sebastian would find someone he actually did share a Soulmate bond, knew that if that happened, he would lose Seb. He still wore his gloves, not wanting to touch other people, not wanting to be to know his true Soulmate wasn’t Sebastian. 

He caught Sebastian sometimes looking at his own wrist, or Kimi’s, brushing his fingers over the skin as if he hoped the Marks would somehow show up if he just wished hard enough.

“It doesn’t change how I feel for you.” Sebastian kept telling Kimi almost every night. But even with all the love and trust Kimi could see in Seb’s eyes, he didn’t believe him. Seb got fed up with Kimi’s reluctance to trust him, and the fight they had one night, the night before a race, was bad. Really bad.

“You don’t love me!” Seb had yelled at the Finn. Kimi furrowed his brows.

“Of course I love you! But… You will find someone else, someone you do share a Mark with. And you will stop loving me.” Kimi spoke bitterly. Seb sighed, shoulders sagging.

“You have to trust me…” he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. Kimi let out a sob.

“I want to. But I can’t.” He whispered. Seb swallowed thickly.

“Then there is no use being together anymore, I’m sorry.” He answered, before rushing out the room. Kimi closed his eyes, trying to will back his tears. 

He had ruined it all.

 

It had been Valtteri who was the first to notice the distance between Sebastian and Kimi. The young Finn often hung out with the two, be it on the truck during driver parades, or even after the races had finished, the three of them sulking or celebrating together in small hotel bars. 

It had been three weeks since Sebastian and Kimi split up when Valtteri found Kimi in the bar of their hotel, alone. Val got 2 vodka, he was pretty sure Kimi wouldn’t mind a refill, and walked over to the older Finn. Kimi gave him a tiny smile as Valtteri sat down opposite him, sliding a glass to the older man.

“Kiitos.” Kimi murmured, taking a sip.

“Where is Seb?” Valtteri asked. Kimi shrugged.

“I don’t know.” he answered shortly. Valtteri frowned, leaning over the table to touch Kimi’s gloved hand. Kimi tensed but then sighed, turning his hand to squeeze Valtteri’s palm. 

‘I fucked up. I lost him.” Kimi muttered. Valtteri’s eyes widened, scooting closer and seeming to want to pull the other Finn into a hug. He hesitated momentarily, knowing it was almost inevitable he’d touch Kimi’s skin. Kimi let out a shaky breath and made the decision for him, wrapping his arms around Valtteri’s shoulders and pressing close. Valtteri shuddered as Kimi’s cheek pressed against his and unconsciously leaned into the touch, savouring the moment.

“Kimi…” Suddenly someone spoke up behind them. Kimi pulled away from Valtteri instantly, looking up to see Sebastian standing next to the booth. Sebastian was biting his lip, glancing between the two a little uncomfortably. He reached out for Kimi’s hand, turning it over to look at the inside of his wrist. 

“Empty…” Seb stuttered, seeming relieved. Valtteri swallowed thickly and lowered his eyes, pushing away the part of him which had hoped for a Mark, had hoped Kimi was his Soulmate. Kimi got up, not even looking back at Valtteri anymore as he reached for Sebastian, hugging the German tightly.

“I trust you.” he whispered, pulling back and pressing his lips over Seb’s. Valtteri smiled a bit shakily, getting up.

“I’m glad you made up.” he muttered softly, reaching out without thinking to take Seb’s hand in one of his, his other hand still on Kimi’s forearm. He gasped as suddenly his vision went black for a moment, hearing Seb and Kimi groan as well.

“W-What happened?” he muttered shakily as his vision cleared. Seb let out a sob, clutching Valtteri’s hand more firmly for a moment before turning their wrists over. Soft, gentle lines of ink now ran over the pale skin, both their Marks identical.

“No… No it can’t be… Please, Seb…” Kimi choked out, the older Finn stumbling away with a betrayed look on his face.. Sebastian grabbed Kimi’s hand too, pulling him closer.

“Don’t you understand?” he whispered softly, turning Kimi’s hand around as well. The Mark, identical to both Val’s and Seb’s, was on Kimi’s skin too. Kimi regarded the Marks silently.

“We… The three of us?” he whispered. Sebastian nodded. Valtteri shook his head.

“It can’t be. You and Kimi belong together, just the two of you.” he said, pulling away. Seb seemed torn, trying to keep the Finns close as they both tried to leave, looking more than overwhelmed. 

“Please… I have waited so long for this…” Seb whispered. “And Kimi, you don’t have to be afraid anymore, we do belong together after all.” he added turning to the older Finn fully. Kimi smiled shakily, bringing Seb into a tight hug. 

Valtteri awkwardly stood next to them, his hands trembling at his sides. He sighed shakily, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes as he turned away. This was a mistake, clearly he wasn’t meant to be included in this bond.

“Valtteri…” Kimi’s hoarse voice stopped Valtteri dead in his tracks. The younger Finn turned, drawing in a sharp breath at Kimi’s expression. Kimi let out a shaky breath, and then leaned in, brushing his lips over Valtteri’s. The kiss felt amazing, gentle and soft and somehow it was everything Valtteri had ever needed in life. Well that, and just 1 more thing…

Valtteri pulled away from Kimi’s lips a little reluctantly before turning to Sebastian. He was still in a daze as he pulled the German closer, pressing a hand against Seb’s cheek as he leaned in to kiss him too. 

“I… I think I want to try this after all…” Valtteri whispered as he pulled away, looking down at the mark on his wrist with a fond expression. Kimi nodded, a tender smile playing on his lips.

“Me too.” he added. Seb meanwhile looked close to bursting, a grin basically splitting his face in two. He hugged the two Finns as close as he could, Valtteri and Kimi both groaning at the tight pressure before wrapping their arms around the German too. Seb let out a high pitched giggle as he Valtteri and Kimi simultaneously pressed kisses to his cheeks, before contently nuzzling close to both.

“We will make this work, I’m sure of it.”


End file.
